For many years the U.S. Army and other military organizations have used so called "run flat" tires on combat vehicles, these tires functioning for a limited time after being punctured. Known run flat tires are typically much heavier and more complex than other tires, and run flat tires often need to be mounted on specially designed wheels. To address these concerns, I have invented a novel inner tube for standard automotive vehicle tires that will give such tires a run flat capability. My tube results in a run flat tire that is lighter, less complex and cheaper than known run flat tires.
My inner tube has a body divided by radial walls into adjoining arcuate chambers and has a flexible body wall portion surrounding each of the chambers. A ring-shaped manifold on the body has a check valve at each of the chambers for communicating the chambers with the manifold. The check valves allow air flow from the manifold to the chambers but not from the chambers to the manifold. My tube has valve engagement means for releasably locking the check valves to the manifold so that the chambers are free to slide on the manifold once the manifold is depressurized. When one of the chambers loses pressure, the remaining chambers move within the tire to take up a portion of the space formerly occupied by the depressurized chamber.